Eyesore
by Rosewhisker41622
Summary: Takes place during Season 2, Episode 9. Toby’s tired of being invisible, and goes to desperate measures just to be noticed. But what Toby doesn’t know is that JT already thinks he’s perfect.
1. Eyesore

A/N : hey people! I'm so late on degrassi, I watched DNC on Netflix and decided to find the other one (DNG) on YouTube, and I like it so much better. I doubt anyone will read this, but I thought I'd put it out here cause why not. I totally ship JT and Toby and I can barely find any fanfics on them!

This fanfiction is basically Mirror In The Bathroom (S2E9) but JT and Toby will be in a relationship.

Each chapter is a scene from Toby's part in S2E9. So they'll be short, but I'm publishing this story to where it's already complete, since I already had finished it.

All hate will be deleted. Enjoy!

———————————————————————

**Chapter 1 : Eyesore**

_Normal POV_

It was an average day, and JT was doing what he does every single day in class. Stare at Toby, his boyfriend, and the best damn thing he's ever seen. It was safe to say JT was simply in love with him.

The morning announcements were playing, and it was telling about the win in the computer programming class Toby was in. Most people clapped, including JT. Although it wasn't really exciting. JT loved Toby, but stuff like that bored him.

"That's it." Toby said annoyed, expecting more attention.

"NASCAR is exciting. Britney in a hot tub is exciting. Third place in some geek contest. No." JT said with a blank face. It really wasn't all that exciting. Emma laughed in the background, causing Toby to roll his eyes.

Then, Liberty, who was doing the announcements, said something about wrestling and Sean. That caused a lot of cheers and clapping, and another eye roll from Toby.

Yes, JT thought geek stuff was boring. But no, he likes Toby for who he is, and he didn't see why Toby wanted so much attention. In JT's eyes, Toby was perfect.

"Must be nice to be him." Toby stated bluntly. JT looked at him like he was crazy.

"Forget it, just forget it." Toby said and put his head down.

Then, class started.


	2. Invisible

**Chapter 2 : Invisible**

_Normal POV_

"You done sulking?" JT asked as Toby handed him the assignment they would be doing in this class. JT wanted Toby to realize it's not a big deal and he is good enough.

"I'm not. I at least expected...something. Some kind of reaction." Toby said, sounding pretty down.

"What, like, oh Toby, I just love a man who can write binary code." JT said sarcastically "Listen, babe, you don't-"

"Alright boys, care to share with the class?" Asked the teacher. JT mentally scowled at that. He was about to tell Toby what he possibly needed to hear.

"Uh, I was just wondering if everything about us was decided by DNA." Toby thought up. What was he trying to do?

"Some things, like eye color. But there are other things about us we have the power to change." She answered. Just then, the bell rang for the end of class.

Toby got up and walked over to JT.

"But nobody notices me." He said, sort of angrily.

"Sure they do. You're the love-able, if slightly invisible, computer expert. And you're my boyfriend." JT just had to add the last part. That's something he was defiantly proud of. To have Toby as his.

"Thats it?" Was that not enough?

"Well, yeah." JT said, feeling the perfect part was too cheesy "No big deal, you could just change your image. If you want too."

They started walking, and JT casually threw his arm around Toby like he always did.

"I could die my hair green." Toby scoffed.

"You could take up snowboarding."

"I could try out for wrestling." Toby suggested, and he sounded serious.

JT laughed. "Now that's funny." Toby removed JT's arm from around his shoulder and walked in front of him. That's when JT realized he was serious.

"No, bad Toby." JT's smiled faded. He can't be serious.

"No one ignores jocks JT. I think it's a great idea." Toby smiled and walked off.

JT sighed. He did not want him to change at all.


	3. You Don’t Know

**Chapter 3 : You Don't Know **

Now, it was time for lunch. They got their food and walked together like usual. And unfortunately, Toby was still on the wrestling thing. JT decided to try and talk some sense into him.

"Toby, you realize you'll get killed. Creamed. Squashed-" JT was saying, using every word he could think of before he was cut off.

"Quit it JT!" Toby said, sounding annoyed.

"I'm just being realistic. Remember what happened in gym class yesterday?" JT said, not wanting to bring it up again fully.

"Because all I ever do is sit in front of a computer!" Toby yelled back.

"Uh-huh." JT said. He really didn't care. Toby's not even fat, he's just not athletic. And nothings wrong with that.

"So, I'm gonna have to get fit. And no one will ever laugh at me again." Toby sounded crazy serious.

"Babe, why do you care what-" before JT could finish his sentence, Ashley walked up behind them, causing JT to jump. Ashley already knew about their relationship, all their friends did, and they were supportive, so that wasn't it. It was because Ashley decided to go emo.

"Toby, do you have your keys? I won't be home after school." Ashley asked.

"For your information, vampire, I have wrestling practice after school." Toby said, and JT sighed again. There was no talking him out of this.

"Please, wrestling? You? Right." Ashley laughed and walked away. Good going Ashley, way to make him want to do it even more.

JT was about to say she was right, but Toby interrupted.

"Don't say a word. I can make the team JT." And with that, Toby walked away.


	4. Just A Little Bit

**Chapter 4 : Just A Little Bit**

_Normal POV_

The next day, JT had decided he was going to support Toby no matter what. He did really care about him, after all. So he had spent some time looking for wrestling websites.

Right now, they were sitting in the computer room in class. JT noticed that Toby was rubbing his arm like it was sore. He decided now would be a good time.

"Hey, I found the best wrestling website." JT whispered. He pulled it up, and it showed a muscular guy with two girls on each of his arms.

"Maybe in a few years I could be like this guy." Toby said and smiled. JT looked at him with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Umm, are you forgetting about a certain boyfriend of yours?" JT asked.

"I didn't mean that, I meant the muscles. And I could never forget about you." Toby said, and picked up one of JT's hands and kissed it, causing JT to smile. Good. He doesn't seem like he wants to break up.

"Right, lets just focus on getting you on the team first." JT stated.

"Hey, congratulations on placing 3rd place in the finals, I'm proud of you Toby." Mr. Simpson said as he knelt by where they were sitting. He took a look at the computer they were on.

"That's an interesting research topic guys. You know, making weight is a serious problem, a lot of kids end up in the hospital." Mr. Simpson said and then walked away.

"I have to make the wrestling team." Toby said in a desperate voice. All he wanted was some attention. JT would do anything to give Toby what he wanted, as long as it didn't change Toby, or cause him harm in any way.


	5. Deadly Beauty

**Chapter 5 : Deadly Beauty**

So, they started training. Three days had past, and JT was being Toby's pretend coach. They were using every method to exercise.

"This is murder! Three days and I've only lost one pound!" Toby complained as he ran up to JT in a trash bag.

"Losing attitude. Your penalty : 30 crunches." JT had actually liked being the boss- well coach- of his boyfriend. Unfortunately, Toby didn't like that punishment and put JT in a headlock.

"Ahh! Uncle!" JT yelped and Toby removed his arm from around JT's neck.

"Fine, we'll get a drink first." JT said as they headed off the the nearest corner store.

...

JT was paying for a drink, while Toby was looking at laxatives in the form of chocolate. Maybe...he could use those to lose weight.

"Take it from someone who learned the hard way." JT said as he walked up in front of Toby "Those aren't really chocolate." Of course, Toby knew that, but he pretended he didn't so JT wouldn't suspect anything.

"Only you'd make that mistake, babe." Toby said as he put back the laxative "Just here for a good energy bar." Toby hated lying to him, but it had to be done. He'd do anything to lose weight.

"Ah, laxatives. So tasty going in, so nasty going out." JT joked as he walked out of the door. Toby laughed at that joke, but then his eyes wondered back to the laxative. He picked it up and decided to buy it. He'd do anything.

That night, he took the laxatives without a second thought. No one would ever know. The next day, he had moved down a weight class. He had beat the tiny 7th grader he was up against and had made the team. It had worked.

And that's when Toby decided no matter what, he couldn't gain weight. Ever. So that meant no more eating. At all.


	6. Courage

**Chapter 6 : Courage**

A few days later, Toby came downstairs and got his stuff ready for school. Ashley say at the counter, eating her breakfast.

"Someone's in a good mood." Ashley said bluntly.

"Today marks a new chapter in the book of Toby Issacs." Toby replied, earning a scoff from Ashley.

"Making the wrestling team is that important to you?" Ashley asked.

"Yes. Because now, I am a jock. Nerd Toby is no more." Toby replied seriously.

"Well, jock strap. There are two of those giant chocolate muffins you left in the bread cup board." Ashley stated with a smirk on her face.

"Not hungry." Toby said and shook his head. He was hungry, but if he had to starve to get attention. Then so be it. He thought of himself as an eyesore, and he had to stay on the team to get noticed. That way he could really be happy.

But he was so blind. He couldn't even see what he was doing to himself, and he couldn't see that his boyfriend already thought of him as the most perfect person in the world.

"That's what you said yesterday, and the day before that." Ashley said. She was starting to get worried.

"Thank you, mom." Toby said sarcastically and started walking towards the door.

"So you're not having breakfast?" Ashley asked, concerned.

"No. Now go back to sipping your blood and leave me alone." Toby said and walked out of the door.


	7. Complicated

**Chapter 7 : Complicated**

When Toby got to school, he got a jacket for the wrestling team. He walked over to his ex, Kendra, and her friend, Nadia, who had a camera. He didn't care about her anymore, he was only dating her in the first place to try and get rid of his feelings for JT, and that was in the early days of 7th grade. But he did want everyone's attention.

"Hey Nadia, take a picture."

"For the yearbook?"

"Sure, it's a memorable occasion."

He posed, and Nadia took a picture. Even she knew this wasn't like him.

"So. Big meet tonight." Kendra said "We'll be there to cheer you on."

"So I've got my own personal fan club, great." Toby said, smiling. Finally, he didn't feel as invisible. Starving was working.

"Catch ya, lata'" Toby said in a stupid fake accent. Nadia and Kendra walked away fast, because he was really acting off. Just then, JT walked up behind him.

"So, you got your new windbreaker." JT said. It was obvious that Toby was acting differently. And JT didn't like it. He didn't want Toby to change. He was perfect being himself.

"Yeah, pretty cool, isn't it?" Toby replied, hoping to impress JT.

"Did you get a new personality to go with it? Catch ya' lata'" JT mocked. This was not going to work. Toby had been distant and crabby these past few days. Since when did he care about reputation.

"That's how wrestlers talk." Toby stated, with that same condescending smirk on his face. Did JT not like this? Toby thought it would make JT like him more.

"Oh, cool. Not." JT said and rolled his eyes. That made Toby mad. JT was supposed to like this. Maybe he was just jealous.

"What? You're jealous that I'm on a team and you're just a mascot?" JT looked hurt, and Toby instantly regretted saying that. But he just walked away. He wasn't going to let "Jealous" boyfriends bring him down.

JT just stood there. He knew Toby didn't mean that. But JT also didn't understand the sudden change of mood. Whatever, they'd kiss and make up later.


	8. Starving For Attention

**Chapter 8 : Starving For Attention**

Toby stood there, with only an apple on his plate, staring at his coach talking to a member of the team. His vision was starting to get blurry.

Ashley walked up behind him. "Big meet today. Doing anything special to get ready?" Toby shrugged, barely caring about what she was saying.

"Maybe not doing something. Like not eating." Ashley said, and she could see Toby wasn't feeling all that good. And he wasn't with JT like he usually was either.

"Not this again." Toby said, rolling his eyes.

"Toby, you're normally a garburator."

"I'm just not hungry these days."

"Fine, but I'll just have to take it up with mom and Jeff." Ashley said, maybe this would make him eat.

Great, Toby thought. Now he would have to eat so their parents wouldn't put a stop to his way of losing weight and not gaining any at all.

Toby rolled his eyes and turned around to face the lunch lady. "Bacon chili burger supreme. Double fries. Extra Sheila sauce." He felt gross from ordering all of that food, but he knew he had to just to prove to Ashley that nothing was wrong.

"Hey easy there big guy, I gotta feed a whole school." The lunch lady joked. But to Toby it wasn't a joke. It only made him feel worse.

"See?" Toby said, as he took a bite out of the food, looking at Ashley "Eating." Ashley sighed. This was not normal. Toby took another bite to prove her wrong some more, and because he was starving. He looked back and saw the coach looking at him.

Toby decided he had to get rid of the food somehow. He couldn't gain weight. He couldn't take laxatives now, so he'd just have to think of another way.

And then it hit him.

...

Toby looked at himself in the mirror. This is really what it came too. He knew what he had to do. Throwing up was the only way to get rid of it. He walked into the bathroom and knelt down by the toilet.

Just as he closed the door, JT walked in. He looked in the mirror, casually fixing his hair. At that moment, Toby had shoved two fingers down his throat, triggering the gag reflex and making himself throw up. He didn't know JT was in there.

"Toby?" JT knew it was him. From the coughing sounds, and he just knew. That made Toby lurch back to make himself stop throwing up. Dammit. JT wasn't supposed to walk in on this.

"Ugh, Sheila's special sauce ain't so special." Toby lied. JT would be disgusted and hate him if he found out he did this himself, right? So he had to do more lying. But JT wasn't so sure he was telling the truth.

"Babe-" before JT could say anything else, Toby interrupted him. He needed to finish getting rid of this food, but for that, JT would have to leave.

"Leave me alone." Part of him wanted JT to stay, to break down the door and hold him, to comfort him, to tell him everything was going to be alright. But he still wanted attention. He had to get rid of the rest of JT.

"Do you want the nurse or something?" JT asked. He didn't want to leave, it didn't feel right too.

"No, just some privacy. NOW." Toby yelled the last part, hoping JT would go away. And he did. Once he heard JT leave, he shoved the fingers down his throat again, getting rid of all his mistakes.

As JT left, part of him wanted to go back and force Toby to open the door and tell him what's wrong. Because he knew, something was wrong. Very wrong.


	9. Skin & Bones

**Chapter 9 : Skin Bones**

JT was at his locker, putting his baseball cap backwards on his head. Ashley walked up to him, she figured her step-brothers boyfriend should know what Toby's up too, if he didn't already.

"JT." Ashley called his name, and JT turned around. Ashley could see he sort of look conflicted.

"Hey Ashley. Here to tune in to my love vibe?" JT stated sarcastically.

"Let's skip your little fantasy."

"Alright, lets talk about yours."

"JT." Ashley said seriously. This was no joking matter.

"I'm worried about Toby." JT's smile faded at that.

"I know, he's been all weird and crabby lately. He doesn't even want to go on dates anymore" JT said, but trying to find a good reason "But, he is in training."

Ashley mentally scoffed at JT trying to find a reason for Toby acting so weird.

"Yeah, training for an eating disorder."

"What?" JT said, shock and doubt in his voice "You're serious?"

"Yeah I am." Ashley said, and JT searched for more reasons to deny this. Toby couldn't, right? He was so perfect, why would he have an eating disorder?

"I'm pretty sure Toby's a guy, I mean that's girls stuff." JT denied, but it was quite obvious he was extremely worried.

"No it isn't, guys can have it too." Ashley replied "So if you notice anything, I wanna know, okay? He is your boyfriend after all, and I know you love him. So keep an eye on him." Ashley walked away, leaving JT there with a stunned expression on his face.

He did love Toby. And it was killing him that Toby was doing this to himself.


	10. Never Good Enough

**Chapter 10 : Never Good Enough**

In class, JT noticed that Toby was looking spaced out. He decided to talk to him and try and convince him not to wrestle.

Toby sat there in the locker room. He felt so dizzy, he could hardly stand up. But he had to do this. He couldn't back down. He had to win.

Just then, JT walked in, looking worried.

"Hey" JT greeted, looking at Toby. He looked exhausted. He was in no shape to wrestle. He needed to eat.

"Toby, you look awful. I caught you yacking." Toby looked up, and JT saw worry and regret in his eyes. Would he try and lie again?

"That was Sheila sauce." Another lie.

"That was you." JT said. No more lies.

Toby sadly smiled. He had been caught. Now JT was probably going to break up with him.

"Ash and I are worried, baby." JT stated. Toby felt his heart leap at the word baby. So he still wanted to stay with him. Toby felt relieved at that for a second, but then realized what he had just said.

"You've been talking to her behind my back?" Toby stood up in anger and started to walk towards the door to the gym. JT stood up too. He can't go out there.

"Toby, don't wrestle!" JT yelled in desperation.

"WHAT?" Toby yelled back in anger.

"Don't wrestle." JT said this time more calmly.

"There's a whole gym of people waiting for me, ME! And I'm gonna go out there and I'm gonna win!" Toby said. He sounded hysterical.

"Toby, baby, please! Listen to me, you're p-" JT started, but was interrupted yet again, this time by the coach telling him to come on. Was everyone going to stop him from telling Toby how he really feels?

Toby looked at JT one last time before walking into the gym. JT pinched the bridge of his nose in stress. Hopefully nothing bad will happen...

...

JT watched from the bleachers as Toby stood on the bleachers. They made eye contact, and JT shot him a look that said "please don't" but also "good luck" at the same time. Soon, they called Toby up the the mat.

Toby got up, and he still felt so dizzy. But he had to do this. He had too.

But he couldn't even tackle the guy once before he fell to the ground. He had fainted from lack of food.

JT and Ashley got up and ran to where he had passed out.

"Toby, wake up baby." JT said. He felt so guilty. Maybe if he had told Toby that he was perfect, or that he loved him, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Ashley must've seen what was happening, because she placed a supportive hand on JTs shoulder.

"It's not your fault, he'll be okay."


	11. Please Eat

**Chapter 11 : Please Eat**

_"It's not your body that I love, but it's the shell your inside of. And you're killing it, you're killing the only piece of you I can touch."_

The next day, Toby was back at home, as they had put fluids back in him at the hospital. After lectures from his parents and then a lot of hugging, he had finally got a good nights sleep. But he couldn't stop thinking about JT. What did he think about all this.

Now it was morning now, and Toby sat at the table with his head in his hands. He heard the door open behind him.

"Hey." It was JT. Before Toby could even say anything back, JT and practically tackled him from behind the chair.

"Oh my god Tobes, I was so worried. Maybe I should've told you this before, but Toby, you're perfect. You don't need to change anything about yourself. You're amazing the way you are. And...I love you." Toby felt relieved that JT still cared about him, and thought so much of him.

"I love you too. So much. I bet I gave everyone I good laugh, though." Toby said, and JT shook his head and then gave Toby a quick peck on the lips.

"Actually, everyone was worried. Kendra and I had a nice little chat." Then JT started a mocking voice "oh, I hope he's okay. I'm so worried."

Toby laughed at that. JT was always there to brighten his day.

"Did they cut you from the team?"

"Yeah, coach said I was playing for with my life."

JT hugged Toby from behind even tighter.

"I'm sorry, Tobes."

"Don't be. I have you. You're all I need. Thank you for staying with me through this mess." Toby said, and JT kissed the top of his head.

"I'll always be here. Still feel invisible, Tobes?"

Toby shook his head, and JT moved his chair around to face him. JT smiled at him before crashing their lips together. The kiss lasted for about a minute, before they broke apart.

"I love you, Toby. Don't ever scare me like that again." JT grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I love you too. And I won't. I'll never do this again." Toby wrapped his arms around JT's neck. And he felt loved.

—————————————————————

A/N : That's the end of this story! I hope everyone who read it liked it! I'm in love with Toby and JT, I think they would've been cute together. Have a nice day/night everyone :)


End file.
